I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fences and, more particularly, to a new and novel picket fence fabricated from a metal material wherein the picket fence may be positioned along a curved path.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous designs have been suggested for the fabrication of fences and, in particular, for the fabrication of picket-type fences. Examples of fences fabricated from a metal material are disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 1,668,651 and 2,520,314. Each of these patents discloses a picket fence fabricated from a metal material or the like, and each represents a successful approach for the fabrication of such fences. Both fences have drawbacks in that the adjacent pickets are not movable with respect to each other to permit the fences to follow a curved path.
In U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 692,461 and 2,919,112 relative movement between adjacent pickets of a picket fence is achieved; however, the relative movement is in an up-and-down relationship with respect to one another. In axes which are parallel to each other, the pickets may be tilted from the vertical; that is, parallel pickets may be inclined with respect to the parallel axes of the stringers.
In U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 466,654; 1,167,689; and 899,605 there is suggested the possibility of fabricating metal fences from elements which are movable with respect to each other in such a manner that the fence may follow a curved path. None of these patents suggest the novel and unique method in which applicant proposes for the construction of a metal picket fence wherein each picket is movable with respect to adjacent pickets because of a novel, pivotal engagement of the picket with its associated stringers such that the picket fence may follow a curved path.